


Family

by trinuil



Series: To Rule a Realm. (Thranduil x Reader x Fíli) [31]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Middle Earth, Mild Gore, Mild Sexual Content, Minas Tirith, Mirkwood, Romance, Telepathy, Weddings, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:57:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4374533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trinuil/pseuds/trinuil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yeah I know Gil-galad didn't have any descendants :P<br/>So the next chapter will be the last yay!<br/>And sorry this is a bit short..<br/>I freakin love Tauriel!! #nohomo<br/>Hope you like it!<br/>And I love hearing what you guys have to say :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know Gil-galad didn't have any descendants :P  
> So the next chapter will be the last yay!  
> And sorry this is a bit short..  
> I freakin love Tauriel!! #nohomo  
> Hope you like it!  
> And I love hearing what you guys have to say :)

Celeborn and his army had joined you and Thranduil as you neared the gates of Dol Guldur. Together with your army, there were about five thousand elves against seven thousand orcs, spiders, wargs and a thousand goblins from Moria. 

It was quiet. Nothing moved. With a flick of your wrist, you ripped the gates from their hinges and hurled them at the entrance of the tower. The wall gave way and crumbled to the floor, leaving a giant hole in the side of the tower. A deep rumble came from inside, the army behind you drew their bows in unison, Thranduil raised his hand ordering them to halt. 

The trees around you creaked and bent, the leaves rustled as something big came your way. A ring of soldiers formed around you and the army, raising their shields and spears. “Garo chûr an ndagor! (Be ready for battle!)”, Celeborn called.

You turned you horse to face the tower again and saw goblins skitter towards you, squalling over each other’s voices. They were followed by all the orcs of Dol Guldur. “Hado i philinn! (Fire the arrows!)”, Thranduil ordered. As soon as he did, a shower of arrows flew over your head, dropping orcs and goblins on their knees. Giant spiders broke out of the trees and were met by spears and swords.

Thranduil and Celeborn charged, soldiers on their flanks. You held back. You raised your hands in front of you,as you did two swirls of blue-white light shot out of your palms and circled around the tower. You clenched your fists which caused the beams of light to constrict the stone walls, crumpling it and when you brought your fists down at your sides, the tower collapsed to a towering heap of dusty rubble, crushing the remaining orcs and goblins inside.

You were slightly panting from the overexertion, your head hurt and you felt a bit weak. But looking around you saw the hoards of orcs and spiders attacking your kin. You drew your sword and went to war.

* * *

Taking a sip of wine you laid back in your chair. You were resting your feet after a hours of dancing. You couldn’t help smiling when you gazed at Arwen and Aragorn, now the crowned king of Gondor. They looked so happy together. You recalled your own wedding which was quite some time ago, you remember being happy as Arwen is right now. You looked at Thranduil who was talking with a Lord at the opposite corner of the room, you smiled thanking Eru for that continued happiness with the love of your life.

You looked on as Eruandiel joined his father. He had just returned from commanding an army in the North, it had been one of the last battles of the Ring. He was as tall as Thranduil, his silver blonde hair reached his mid-back, his face bore features that resembled Thranduil’s. He even dressed like him, right now he wore a blue tunic with standing collars and silver embroidery with a simple silver twisting circlet. But one difference was that when he smiled, two very prominent dimples graced his cheeks, another would be his eyes, they were warmer pools of grey-blue. 

You eyes shifted to Erynion who was walking along the edge of the room with a beautiful elleth you knew to be one of the last surviving relatives of the late High Elven-King Gil-galad. She had cascading locks of golden blonde hair that reached below her knees and brilliant blue-green eyes. You watched other elven maids throw her jealous, disdainful looks. Although Erynion looked exactly like Eruandiel, save for the eyes, elleths preferred him; you’ve always thought it was because of his charming personality and mischievous spirit.

Thranduil excused himself and made his way over to you, “Eruandiel has done well”, he said taking your hand in his, “I knew he would”, you said smiling to which he raised an eyebrow. You had cried for a whole day when your sons left for their first battle, you begged Thranduil to not send them off because they were too young. He had refused to listen. But since then, you had grown accustomed to it, besides they had been trained by Thranduil himself and you.

He offered you his hand, “Care to dance, my lady?”. You smiled and took his hand, he spun you around and gently swayed with you to the soft music. Minas Tirith was no elven city, but it was just as beautiful, you thought as your eyes swept around the richly decorated white room. “You are breathtakingly beautiful, my little one”, he whispered in your ear as you blushed. After years of being married he still managed to make you blush.

Your eyes caught sight of Eruandiel walking over to Tauriel, you watched as he said something to her and she blushed a shade of crimson and ducked her head. You looked away, hoping that he had said something embarrassing and not romantic. “They are growing too fast”, your heart nearly jumped to your throat, you followed his gaze to Ithilwen. She was almost all grown up, she was dancing with a young ellon, she looked delicate as she glided over the floor, her long (y/h/c) hair flowing around her waist, her icy blue eyes mirrored the laughter that left her lips, She was a splitting image of you, but somehow was more graceful and feminine. 

You sighed and kissed his neck, “Yes they do”.

* * *

“No! That is out of the question!”, Thranduil snapped standing up from his throne. Your heart ached for your son.

“But Ada, just liste-”, Eruandiel reasoned.

“I will not! She is beneath your rank. Speak no more of it!”,Thranduil radiated anger. You touched his hand and his face softened a little, but did not change his answer.

Eruandiel stormed out of the throne room. Thranduil sat down and pinched the bridge of his nose, “Thranduil, you cannot dictate who your sons will love”. He clenched his fist, “I do not understand how she managed to bewitch two of my sons”. You smiled amused, “She is a sweet, strong unique person.”

He looked at you with confused eyes, “She is low born”. You frowned, “Would you not have loved me if I were a low born elf?”, his hand cupped your face in a heartbeat, “I would have. Nothing could have ripped me away from you. But this is different.”. 

“It isn’t”, you stood up to look for Eruandiel. 

You walked out of the throne room and found him a few feet away from the door, embracing Tauriel. You cleared your throat and they looked up stepping away from each other. “Naneth..”, you gave him a look that requested him to leave.

He sighed and left. Tauriel fidgeted with her bracers, “Y/n, I know this looks bad..”, you smiled, “Not to me. You’re my closest friend and I _know_ you. So does Eruandiel. You have my blessings”. Tauriel stared at you dumbfounded, tears sprang to her eyes as she hugged you, “Thank you for seeing me and not my rank”.

“You need to give Thranduil some time, he will change his mind.. eventually”, you tried to sound reassuring, she laughed a little, “I can wait”.

“So can I”, you looked up and saw Eruandiel leaning against the stone wall, his hands crossed in front of him and a satisfied smirk on his lips. He was truly his father’s son.

* * *

Thranduil rolled over in his sleep and wrapped an arm around you. You smiled enjoying the feeling of his face nuzzling into your neck. You were awake because a storm was raging on outside. Thunder shook the bed and you flinched clutching Thranduil’s arm. He chuckled sleepily, “I’m right here my starlight”, he soothed you.

“I’m sorry if I woke you”, you said turning your head and placing a kiss on his lips. His hand traveled up and down your side, while he kissed your neck, “My queen is tense”, you felt the curve of his lips press against your skin, “I could relieve you of it”, he said cupping your right breast from under your satin slip. You arched your back, pushing your chest into his hand, he bit on your earlobe making you sigh in bliss. “Spread your legs for me”, he whispered.

You were about to when a soft scared voice came from the door, “Naneth..”. Thranduil retrieved his hand lightning fast, you propped yourself on your elbows, “What is it love?”. Ithilwen shivered as another clap of thunder echoed in the distance, “Eruandiel and Erynion said I can’t sleep in their room..and I’m too scared to sleep on my own”, she jumped when thunder roared again. 

Thranduil chuckled looking at you accusingly, “Oh, come here my little moon”, you said lovingly. She ran over to the bed and jumped between you and Thranduil. You pulled the covers over her and kissed her head. Thranduil wrapped his arms around Ithilwen and tickled her lightly, she squealed hysterically, trying to escape his grasp. He pulled her closer instead when the storm got intense and she started shaking again. You watched her slowly fall asleep in her father’s arms. Thranduil held your gaze till you slowly slid your eyes shut finally falling asleep.

_I love you, y/n._

* * *

You woke up again when there was a knock on the door. Thranduil opened his eyes but you were already up and at the door. You were face to face with Galion, “This just came for you, my queen. The messenger did not give a name, he requested I hand it to you immediately.” You took the small red box from him and shut the door thanking him. You walked over to the fire to see it better.

It was a beautifully carved wooden box, you ran your fingers over the foreign sigil on the top. You snapped back the lock on the box and opened it; it was bright red inside as well, you touched the piece of red cloth that rested in the box, you pulled your fingers away when you felt the wetness of it. You looked at your hand and the tips of your fingers were stained red; it didn’t take you long to realize that it was blood. You pulled the cloth off and dropped the box on the floor. You took a few steps back and shrank to your feet; it was Fenora’s ring.

It had fallen out of the box and rolled towards you. The stone no longer glowed, it looked dull but it still instilled fear in you. Thranduil was at your side within seconds. He gently grasped your cold hands, “Y/n..look at me”, he begged you. You tore your eyes away from the ring and focused on his face. You realized you were crying quietly. He had caught a glimpse of the ring and understood what had happened, “You are safe with me”.

But you knew that this was no idle threat.


End file.
